


See Dib Run

by Deyinel



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyinel/pseuds/Deyinel
Summary: Not your typical kiddie book. DibXTak sort of.
Relationships: Dib/Tak (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 2





	See Dib Run

See Dib Run  
Disclaimer: Ah, if Invader Zim were only owned by me! But at this point I can only dream. (Begins doing so)  
You know those little 'learning to read' books? My brother and I never had to read them, but you always hear about them and they always start something like 'see Jane. See Jane run.' It goes on like that, but, not really knowing the rest of the books, we always wondered “what the heck is Jane running from?” So my brother and I were talking about it a little while ago and came up with this thing. I'm pretty sure you'd run to...

This is Dib.  
See Dib.  
See Dib run.  
Why are you running, Dib?

Oh.  
This is Tak.  
This is Tak with hearts for eyes.  
See Tak run after Dib.  
Run, Dib, run!

Dib runs fast.  
Tak runs faster.  
See Tak catch up to Dib.  
See Tak jump on Dib.  
See Tak kiss Dib.  
Kiss, kiss, kiss.

Tak is happy.  
See her grin a big grin.  
Grin, Tak, grin.

Dib is worried.  
See his worried face.  
Why are you worried, Dib?  
That was not so bad.  
Oh.

See Tak.  
See Tak grab Dib’s shirt.  
See her rip it off.  
Dib’s shirt is gone.  
He has no shirt now.  
What are you doing now, Tak?

Tak reaches for Dib’s pants.  
See her grinning.  
See how wide her grin is.  
But Dib squirms free.  
See his frightened face.

Dib starts to run again.  
See Dib run.  
Tak is annoyed.  
She pouts a big pout.  
Tak starts running too.  
Run, Dib, run!

Poor, poor Dib. We really are cruel to him sometimes.   
Bye for now!


End file.
